IchixRuki Coming Of Age
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Ichigo's dad find out Ichigo and Rukia are a couple... and hell breaks loose!
1. Part 1 The Party

Ok so I was talking to a friend and we were joking around about IchixRuki relation ships and way Ichigo's dad would react and this was born! It's two parts, and there might be a third part, but I'm dry of ideas right now :P

Ichigo woke up with a groan, shielding his eyes form the bright morning sun with his hands. After Ichigo's eyes adjusted a little more he moved his hands and looked to see the small raven haired girl sleeping on top of him. Ichigo smiled loving and caressed her sleeping cheek. _How can someone who can be such a pain awake, look so dam beautiful and innocent asleep? _Ichigo pondered to himself. There was a knock at Ichigo's door. Ichigo suddenly realized the sight he would be caught in, he wrapped his arms around Rukia and turned to the side facing the wall, pilling the blankets over them both.

"Ichigo are you awake?" Isshin asked threw the door.

"yeah dad, I'm up." Ichigo replied, Isshin cracked open the door and stuck his head into the room.

"get dressed and come on downstairs boy." Isshin said before closing the door and leaving.

"that was odd," Ichigo mumbled. He adjusted Rukia carefully as not to wake her, and sat up in his bed. "shit! I hope he didn't notice this." Ichigo panicked picking up Rukia's cloths.

"what's going on?" Rukia asked sitting up sleepily.

"my dad almost caught us, and he wants me downstairs for some reason." Ichigo replied tossing Rukia's cloths at her.

"what would be so bad if your dad found out about us?" Rukia asked.

"have you met the man?" Ichigo asked staring at her dumb founded. Rukia pondered the question while putting her bra on.

"yeah, that could have several bad outcomes." Rukia replied.

"several? More like he'd find a way to us it, and embarrass me to death." Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled, pulling on her shirt. Ichigo kissed Rukia on the cheek and smiled.

"well I'm ganna se what the old man wants, I'll see you down stairs." Ichigo said leaving the room. Rukia pulled on her skirt, and then hopped out the window. Ichigo went down the stairs and into the living room.

"yo, pops what did you want?" Ichigo asked to the room, "pops?"

"morning everyone!" Rukia said in her fake sugary tone walking threw the front door. "were is everyone?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure, pops isn't answering when I call." Ichigo replied.

"SURPRISE!" a huge group exclaimed

"what the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

"my boy!" Isshin exclaimed hugging Ichigo.

"what the hell is going on!" Ichigo demanded.

"N-Nii-Sama…" Rukia started seeing her brother among the crowd, "what are you doing here?"

"the boy's father invited me to this… coming of age party he called it." Byakuya replied

"coming of age? Old man! What's this about?" Ichigo demanded.

"I just wanted everyone to be here to celebrate my boy becoming a man!" Isshin announced.

"what is he talking about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, its not a holiday, its not my birthday, there's no odd tradition I've heard of… oh no, he didn't, this isn't…" Ichigo said petrified.

"Ichigo! Don't be so shy! Tell these people about how you and Rukia made sweet love last night!" Isshin announced over a speaker system. Ichigo and Rukia froze in place, if there was a way they could burst in to flames, melt into the darkness, or be eaten whole by a hollow, they were all for it.

"what! i never did anything i swear!" Rukia said in defense.

"what have you done with my sister boy!" Byakuya demanded grabbing his sword.

"nothing i swear!" Ichigo replied

"then why did I see you and Rukia snuggled up in bed last night?" Isshin asked.

"Rukia had a night mare, and I told her she could stay in my room, and we started off back to back, but I guess we rolled over." Ichigo explained. Byakuya while he still look annoyed as she sheathed his blade.

"then why were you both butt naked?" Isshin asked.

"scatter..." Byakuya whispered. Ichigo and Rukia both screamed, Rukia shoving Ichigo out the front door.

"Run Ichigo!" she screamed watching him take off at full speed.


	2. Part 2 The Lies

Ichigo returned, and his wounds had been healed. Yourichi was talking to Rukia, Isshin and Byakuya about the time in the cave while they were rescuing Rukia form her execution.

"Rukia, you got yourself one naughty guy. When he found out i wasn't a cat he started begging me to shape shift all the time so that he could see me nude" Yoruichi explained

"what!" Rukia exclaimed.

"what! No! No! that's a lie!" Ichigo said defensively.

"don't deny how much you wanted this young and tender body." Yoruichi said slyly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, tears forming in her eyes, "how could you!" Yoruichi continued to giggle at the trouble she had caused.

"its a lie! I swear! I told her to put cloths on! I promise!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Lying no good pervert!" Rukia cried, ash she started to kick and punch at Ichigo who tired to dodge her blows.

"go Rukia, kill the boy." Byakuya whispered under his breath.

"Run Ichigo! Run!" Isshin shouted throwing open the front door and watching Ichigo run out of the house, Rukia chasing after him.


End file.
